Dumping You
by Mato-Gin
Summary: Reborn's 18. Lambo's 14. The arcobaleno dumps the cow after months of leading him on but Colonello thinks otherwise. A guy who acts like that didn't take it as a one night stand. What would Reborn do and think when he sees the very boy he dumped in the sleezy streets of bars, escorts, and rowdy night life?
1. Not True

**~Dumping You~**

**Chapter 1 - Not True**

* * *

"Beautiful. Very beautiful,"

Lambo could feel the smirk of his partner beside his ear. Reborn's breath was just so god damned hot and he couldn't help but blush at being called that. Beautiful? Really? He was hoping for something a little manlier but with Reborn, everything just went through his mind jarbled. Every little thing fried his mind.

The season's chill sent a shiver down his naked form and he just wanted Reborn's heat to envelope him and take him. The said teen laid him down in the silken sheets of the bed and buried his nose deep between the curly haired boy's shoulder. Lambo let out a lewd moan as the raven sucked the tender skin loving the sound of his voice. The older teen continued down to his chest undoubtedly hearing the wildness of his heartbeat. As much as Lambo wanted to calm it, he just couldn't.

His chest rose nervously as he watched carefully Reborn part his legs, his toned arms lifting one of the boy's pale legs and he dove in for the inner thigh. They were soft petal kisses that he planted on the soft flesh. Reborn lifted his dark eyes looking for every detail of Lambo's reaction as he slid his hand lower and lower down the pale thigh until he finally brushed his balls. The young teen squirmed at the touch as he cupped them softly patting it. It was just a small touch and Lambo wanted more. His hypersensitive flesh wanted more.

He watched tentatively as the arcobaleno reached for his pants hanging at the side of the bed and reach for the pocket taking out a bottle of lube. Reborn popped open the cap and poured out a good amount to coat his fully erect cock. Lambo bit his lip as the teen's hand went up and down the length making sure there was a good amount to slick him up. He wanted to make sure it went in easy for the Bovino's first time. Reborn poured the rest of the bottle onto his hands and groped Lambo's ass hungrily tracing the meeting curve of his two cheeks down to his virgin hole, his long nimble digits circling the entrance before he slid his finger in. Lambo immediately tensed closing his eyes in discomfort. The probing was just too foreign. A gentle kiss landed on his forehead and he could feel Reborn hovering over him.

"Relax," the older teen soothed.

Lambo bit his lower lip and softened his muscles. _This is for Reborn, _he told himself. This was for the person he was so deep in love with, and he wanted it for him too. He could feel Reborn smile right above him as his finger moved inside. By the time he started getting used to it, a second digit came in. He could feel his opening stretch as Reborn tried to loosen his hole until the two searching fingers finally found what they were looking for.

"Hmn!" Lambo's head threw back with a pleading moan.

What the hell was that?! His partner took note of his pleasure and jammed his finger inside him again right at that angle. Lambo started groaning at the assault of his prostate and a third finger came in.

"Reborn," he called his lover's name.

It was getting a little too much and Lambo just wanted to touch himself at how good it felt. He reached down for his erected member and stroked himself. He went for the tip and rubbed slow insinuating circles getting himself harder. All he could think of was pleasure as he pressed over the slit leaking out small beads of pre come.

"Hmn~" an animalistic glint came into Reborn's eyes as he watched the boy play with himself. It was such a damn sexy show and he wanted Lambo to groan harder. He was going to pull out even more desperate moans from that lusty voice. Without warning, Reborn slid his fingers out and replaced it with something bigger. "Ahn!" the Bovino let out a cry of surprise. Reborn shoved himself in and boy was he freaking big. The tightness of his hole only allowed three-fourths of the raven's cock in, and it hurt just a bit. A series of deep groans came from him as Reborn slid in and out trying to find a pace.

"Reborn! Mhn -!" he cried as the angle slamming into him never changed. With exact precision, the older teen came at him straight at his sweet spot. The friction of Lambo's inner walls were so damned good and tight that he could hear Reborn panting from the pleasure of the blessed friction that only a virgin could offer. The older teen gripped roughly at the younger boy's thighs and hip which would surely leave bruises later as Lambo wrapped his supple legs around the raven's torso to keep him steady.

Wet moisture in the air dampened both their hair making loose strands cling just a bit at the sides of their faces as both bodies got hotter and hotter. Lambo looked up with his olive green eyes at his lover's face and saw the thin coating of sweat glistening on his forehead. A focused tightness knit the raven's brow and Lambo just couldn't help it. That usually cold face seemed so warm now, as if he finally connected with the frosty teen. He finally had Reborn. The curly haired boy wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck and pulled him down.

"I love you," he whispered in a quick breath as he pressed his lips right against his.

Reborn's shoulders tensed shocked from the action. It almost seemed like he was going to stop all his movements, but a smirk played on his lips just a second later. The raven haired teen retaliated with a hard wet kiss and Lambo came out relieved. If anything, the kiss got the raven to pound into him harder, Lambo now taking his full length. God, was it so deep inside him. Reborn licked the boy's bottom lip and Lambo gladly granted him entrance. The raven's tongue licked the sides of his mouth tasting his hot cavern and Lambo pushed back, both tongues lustfully wrestling until they pulled back for a quick breath and met again.

The pace the older teen was slamming into him was fast now and Lambo could feel it. His hips rocked with the accelerated movement and his nails dug into Reborn's back clawing in pleasure.

"Reborn!" he cried the boy's name over and over again. He was nearing his peak and they were both staggering in breaths. Lambo clamped his muscles tight around the raven's cock as a trail of white shot up out of him and onto his own stomach. The regained tightness pressing against the older teen's swollen member did wonders as Lambo could feel the flesh jolt inside him and a new warmness filled him coating his insides. Reborn's arm that was supporting him against the mattress wavered and he steadied himself. There was a loud silence as the two teens panted heavily against each other, a white lightness still spinning Lambo's brain. It was good. It was really good. He could feel a hand run down the small of his back and Reborn leaned in to give another kiss. A slow kiss. The older teen pulled back but still kept his face close and Lambo could hear it. His heartbeat was so loud in his ears he wondered if Reborn would get annoyed at it. His long lashes fell down as he lowered his eyes captivated by Reborn's reddened lips.

No words needed to be said as their touches were soft and loving. There was a wetness in Lambo's eye and the raven's large hands cupped the sides of the Bovino's face. Lightly, he brushed the moisture away with his thumb and kissed the younger teen's lids. God, Lambo was so in love. Reborn wrapped the smaller body in his arms and laid down right on top of him. Lambo tightened his arms the same and they just lay there in a sweet embrace. It didn't matter if they were sandwiched against Lambo's sticky essence on his stomach. Reborn's seed was inside him, and Lambo felt so loved.

The Bovino stroked his hands against the older teen's black hair and felt the smoothness of each strand. A small smile bubbled up inside of him as he brazenly went to play and twirl the teen's sideburns. He twined the curled hair into his fingers and Reborn turned his face to look at him. Lambo only gave him a childish smile and if his eyes were seeing right, there was a twist at the sides of Reborn's lips. A softness colored his dark eyes and Lambo's smile opened into a wide grin.

"I love you," Lambo leaned in forward to kiss him.

He gave another deep kiss and pulled back. His olive eyes looked over the face of his lover but the look on his face was not what he expected. A scowl pulled down on the raven and his dark eyes lost the softened shine that it had once before.

"Reborn?" he asked confused.

What did he do wrong? The older teen undid his wrapped arms and Lambo felt the warmth go. There was some type of apprehensiveness conflicting the older teen's face as their stares met.

"Don't get so cocky just because I fucked you,"

Lambo's eyes widened as Reborn shuffled out of the peachy silk sheets and got up. Lambo wanted to ask _what? _What the hell just happened?! Did Reborn just… say that? And what is he doing now?! Lambo stared helplessly as he saw Reborn's naked form, the very form that tenderly held him seconds ago, pick up the tossed articles of clothing on the floor and put them on.

"Re...Reborn! What are you doing?" Lambo wanted to drag the older male back down to the bed. He was already starting to feel the emptiness of the body beside him.

"What? Do you want another fuck?" the raven's head snapped back. "You really are a greedy cow,"

Lambo's heart broke. NO! He just wanted Reborn to lay back down next to him! Isn't that what lovers do?! He already felt satisfied and - and just what the hell was Reborn saying?! Lovers don't go up and leave right after intimate moments! If they did, it wouldn't be. It would be like...

"A one night stand. That's what this is," Reborn didn't even look at him as he adjusted the collar of his shirt. "Don't go thinking that this is some type of relationship. It never was,"

What the fuck?!

"Then why the hell did you look at me like that?!" Lambo yelled getting up. "Why the hell did you touch me like that?! Why the hell did you just act like you actually loved me?!"

His teary olive eyes searched Reborn's face for answers but all he saw was a frosty mask.

"How else would I have gotten you in bed without you acting hysterical like this?"

That was it. A tear fell down Lambo's cheek and he couldn't say anything. He just sat there frozen without a single word to say. What should he say in a situation like this?

"Stupid cow," Reborn got his fedora from the nightstand and slipped it on.

Without a single goodbye, he slammed the door shut and left.


	2. Flowers

A/N: I just want to thank the people who have taken their time to read this even if you didn't comment. It makes me happy that you would even come read to the second chapter :)

And special thanks to RowenWolf as my first reviewer. You had really made my day but I couldn't pm you D:

I hope you all enjoy, guys~

* * *

**~Dumping You~**

**Chapter 2 - Flowers**

* * *

_"How else would I have gotten you in bed..."_

Stupid Reborn...

What the the heck was Lambo thinking when he believed that all of this had been real? How foolish was he to think that someone as sadistic as Reborn could have actually taken him seriously without planning to get a kick out of it? That he was actually serious about a kid like him?

God, was he so stupid!

"Urgh!"

Lambo let out a long moan as he sunk deeper into the water of his bathtub, splashes of soapy liquid jumping out to the floor. He was just so frustrated - frustrated with himself.

His olive green eyes scanned the bubbly suds on the surface of the water trying to keep the tears that welled up in them from escaping, but he just couldn't help it. Like the disobedient things they were, streams ran down his face. All he could think about was his cruel ex-lover and he knew that he needed to stop.

It wasn't like they had been dating for a year... It wasn't like they were officially a couple… It wasn't like today was a special day significant to their relationship in any way possible. He shouldn't be this hurt.

The dark haired teen smacked his hand into the water splashing everywhere, angry. Angry because they had, they were, it was, and it did!

"Lambo?"

He jerked his head up at the call of his name. His eyes widened as he saw a tall blonde teen suddenly appear and stand by his bathroom door, the boy staring right back at him in a curious worried frown.

Steam would've rushed out the sudden opening of the room, but Lambo had simply been in the tub far too long for there to have been any. Clearly, he had been daydreaming for a while and hadn't been paying enough attention to hear a visitor come in and open the door. But why was he in his bathroom? Lambo suddenly felt naked, but he was too depressed to care.

"Colonello... What.. what are you doing here?" he stared at the tall blonde sitting up.

Mild shock and curiosity filled blue irises as the older boy didn't answer.

He just stood there clad in his usual plain white t-shirt, jacket rolled up to his elbows, and his green army pants; his boots were still on as he had just entered the house. The only thing missing was his bandana that sometimes tamed the hair around his face hiding his eyebrows, but right now, Lambo could see the the yellow lines curve up slightly as his blue eyes met the teen's swollen green ones. Lambo quickly blinked and rubbed any traces of tears away.

"I came here to deliver this," Colonello motioned for the object in his hands. "kora. No one answered when I was knocking, and the door was open so I just came in."

Looking at the state Lambo was in, clearly it was the wrong thing to do. He didn't expect to see the boy crying naked in the tub. He sighed looking at the assortment in his hands.

"I was wondering why the order was cancelled this morning, but Lal didn't tell me so I came here anyway thinking we got the wrong call but,"

He didn't finish his sentence. The rest was too obvious. An awkwardness hung in the air until finally, Lambo noticed the ribbon wrapped bouquet cradled in the older male's arms. They were White Allouise chrysanthemums - his favorite flowers.

Wait….

"... Are those from….?"

A small flicker of hope lit in Lambo when he remembered that the order was supposed to be cancelled.

"Hey," the delivery boy noticed his face deflate.

Lambo shook his head. "No. No, it's okay,"

He suddenly felt silly thinking they were from Reborn as a form of apology, but no. No. Not if the order was cancelled this morning, then the order must've been sent a long time ago - for a different reason, not an apology.

... It was for their one year anniversary.

Reborn had remembered. He remembered that today marked the day when they first went on a date together, and that he _did_ consider this day special. A silly sentimental kind of thing.

That was, until Lambo went and messed everything up.

But what did he do again, exactly?

Lambo stared sadly at the delicate petals. They were such beautiful flowers… a perfect white… he stared at the complimenting peach ribbon wrapped around the stems and pain just stabbed at his chest reminding him of how the gesture was supposed to be special - that they were supposed to be from Reborn's thoughts and actions. Colonello shifted his hands and he saw a purple lollipop slipped in between the folds of the silk next to the bow of the ribbon.

At any other time, Lambo would've smiled at the mocking gesture but it just hurt. Grape flavored candy… Reborn always teased him about being a kid and maybe he really just was? Maybe that was why he broke up with him? Reborn was just too mature and got tired of him.

The self defeating thoughts rushed invading his mind and his shoulders began to shake. What was wrong with him?! He bit his lip trying to calm but once it started, the tears just started to roll down from his eyes again.

"Co-collonello..." he hiccuped. "I d-don't.. I don't know what to do anymore,"

The older teen knit his brows, probably at the awkwardness of the situation they were in, as the dark haired boy began to sob louder.

Lambo rubbed his eyes trying to stop and cursed inwardly to himself. He was crying in front of somebody that didn't even have anything to do with this mess! But he kept on shamelessly bawling anyways.

Colonello witnessed the whimpers as he tried to hold the sobs in, and gave out a deep long breath. The older teen swung the flowers down next to his thighs breaking the gentle way he had held them before and sauntered into the bathroom. Stepping over puddles, he then placed the bouquet down on the tiles and sat down at the edge of the tub.

"Look at me, kora," he wrapped his his fingers around the boy's wrists and parted them.

The blonde waited for him to lift his gaze up, but Lambo kept his face down trying to hide and futilely wiggled his arms to break free. Colonello strengthened his grip and repeated himself more sternly. This time, he did look up.

"What did he do?" the older boy kept his tone tight and commanding making sure that Lambo stayed looking at him. There was no question he was referring to Reborn, resolved that the raven had done something -

- bad.

Lambo's lip shook as his green irises looked deep within Colonello's blue ones, searching, but all he found was trust.

"We went to a hotel,"

His throat closed up before he could say anymore. The boy thickly swallowed, his mouth feeling dry despite his body being almost fully submerged by water, and forced himself to continue.

"And he called me a 'one night stand.'"

A switch of surprise and then anger settled in the blonde's face. He loosened his grip on Lambo's wrists and as soon as he did so, the pale arms fell back into the water.

Yup. That's pretty much what happened last night.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A one night stand.

.

.

.

.

.

That's what he was.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was moments until either of the two teens moved again. A calloused hand brushed Lambo's wet cheek tilting his head up, and a thumb softly swept off the salty ball of liquid clinging to his dark lashes.

"Kora. Look at me,"

Lambo's vision cleared and he found Colonello staring hard at him.

"You are beautiful."

_No_. Lambo shook his head.

"You are beautiful, kora." Colonello repeated holding his head still and forcing him to open his eyes. "So don't cry.

Don't cry, kora."

Thicker tears started to well up even more in his eyes. What was with older guys calling him beautiful? He was a _man_, damn it.

The older teen kept boring his eyes at him and he just couldn't take it. He shut his eyes and swung his arms around Colonello's waist.

"I know!" Lambo dug his wet hair into Colonello's chest not caring that he was getting him soaked with all his sploshing. "And I'm not!"

_I'm not crying!_

A lie.

His heaving shoulders said otherwise. The blonde's hard eyes finally softened. Colonello's muscular arm wrapped around the boy's back trying to ease him down as he burrowed his nose deeper into the blonde's chest. The words from last night resonated in his head.

_"Beautiful. Very beautiful,"_

* * *

Reborn held up his gun inspecting it for the 567th time as he sat in his office chair. A perfect polished coat shined the black metal as light from the window fell on it, but he brought it back down again unsatisfied. It just didn't seem to be getting that right look. He leaned back in the soft leather seat appreciating the silence as he got to polishing it again.

Lucky for him, Reborn was a young genius talent that built and owned his own company; he could bask in his silence all he wanted in this big office of his.

Especially now, no one dared come into his office - not with the horrible mood he came in with this morning. One of his workers had tried coming in earlier yelling something about how sales were booming, and he had immediately shot at their feet warning them to leave. The man was lucky he didn't shoot him in the leg or something for coming with useless information. Sales were supposed to be booming - that's how companies worked. Arcobaleno Inc. didn't function otherwise.

Reborn looked at the open laptop sitting on his desk and found the time.

_11 A.M._

This was the time that the cow should be getting his flowers. His eyes sharpened as he pulled down a heavy scowl. It was something the boy was supposed to wake up to, but he knew that the younger teen always woke up late in weekends so he specifically ordered it to come closer to noon. Reborn could just imagine Lambo's face as he sucked on the grape flavored candy that he sent with them.

_Stupid cow._

If he hadn't said anything last night, then he would've been getting his flowers. And his candy. Then he would've been smiling his stupid smile. To think he said it twice, too.

_"I love you."_

He just couldn't keep his mouth shut. He just had to admit his feelings to him. He just had to.

Reborn lifted the cloth from his pistol checking his progress. There was still a spot that looked like it needed more shining so he dropped it down again.

Hmn.

It was too bad now because he had called the flower shop again and told Lal (her family owned Italy's finest chain of flower shops and the original was here in the city) to cancel the order and to give the chrysanthemums to another address. There was no_ point_ in wasting perfectly good flowers. Reborn had a terribly long list of other people to whom he could give it to - other partners he had, no, has - so it was easy to choose any random person to give it to.

"Mr. Reborn," the intercom on his desk beeped. "A call from Ms. Bianchi is here for you,"

Reborn pushed the button to reply back.

"Transfer her over,"

"Yes, sir,"

There was a beep and the phone at the corner of his desk lit up.

"Reborn," a woman's voice greeted him.

"Ciaossu, Bianchi,"

The raven haired company president kept attending to his gun even as he talked. He could just imagine the plum haired woman smiling at the other side as he heard her voice.

"I've gotten your invitation for the party and yes, I'd be delighted to be your date tomorrow night. I haven't seen you for a while recently that I missed you so much, my love. I was wondering when we'd be able to meet again and I'm glad that you asked me."

"Then I'm glad that you were free,"

A small laugh came through the speakers adding to her delight.

"Were you also going to send me flowers?" she giggled lightly.

A crease formed between Reborn's brows. "I did send you flowers,"

"Oh? I never got them," there was no malice in not receiving the delicate plants, but just genuine surprise. "Maybe they'll come later then,"

Reborn didn't reply. They were supposed to come with the note since he had the same flower shop write the invitation for him; they shouldn't have gotten his order wrong. There was shuffling in the background and a loud noise indicating that a door was opening.

"Ah, I have to go, Reborn. Hayato is here. I'll see you tomorrow night," Bianchi called over the phone.

"Mhn. See you, Bianchi,"

There were some screams that came distinctly from Gokudera before he pressed the button on his phone ending the call, and he leaned back in his seat contemplating.

Bianchi didn't get the flowers…

The chrysanthemums should've been sent to her, he thought. He let his dark eyes wander to the corner of the room as his mind work it out.

It shouldn't be a big deal…. Bile almost crawled up his throat at the possible thought to where the flowers could have been sent to. But no, he should be fine. Just as long as the original order was cancelled then it'd be fine. He could always send Bianchi flowers later anyways - roses this time.

Reborn checked his laptop for the time again.

_11:20 A.M._

The keys for his Maybach started to itch in his pockets. He originally was supposed to leave and go see the cow at this time and check up on him, probably catch him still melting over the flowers he would've sent. The black car was just parked outside waiting for him.

"Tch,"

At least now, he could save the time of going over and asking the brat to accompany him to the company party.

* * *

Hmmmn…. You could say that_ that_ wasn't something he was expecting to see his friend doing. Tsuna was still there standing at the bathroom door frozen.

Yeah… Nope. It definitely wasn't.

To recap, Lambo had asked Tsuna to help him make something for Reborn (which he knew was the kid's boyfriend) for their one year anniversary and he agreed to come this Saturday before noon. He knew that the older teen meant a lot to him, their small age gap meaning didly, and was happy to do anything to help. Everyone should've seen the kid's face whenever the older man was mentioned, and Tsuna was determined to help keep it that way.

Though he did have some uncomfortable feelings about Reborn though… He was kind of... Tsuna couldn't really point it out, but something was definitely off putting about him. But Lambo trusted him and that was enough for the brunet too as well. He would help prepare something good and even brought Yamamoto with him since he was the only he really knew how to cook other than his mom. Haru and Kyoko would be coming too, but a little later since they had to do something else in the morning.

He got out of his house at about ten and met up with Yamamoto a little after that. Once they got to the Bovino's house, the door was already wide open. They came in wondering why Lambo would just leave his house open like that, but they didn't find the boy in the living room.

"Lambo?" he called out hoping the kid would come out somewhere and greet them.

There was no reply and he looked at Yamamoto shrugging. The two teens went ahead and set their stuff down at the couch.

"I'll go check the kitchen," Yamamoto volunteered.

Tsuna gave a nod watching him go as he ventured into the foyer and up the stairs to Lambo's bedroom which was the first door to the right. He opened the knob leading to the boy's room and found a messy floor, random things scattered on the carpet. Sheets were sprawled to the edge of the bed as creases of the body that was laying there remained evident. The curtains in the far wall darkened the atmosphere, but something else about it made the room depressing. Tsuna softly closed the door.

Well, he wasn't there….

"I'm not!"

Tsuna jerked his head as he heard the familiar voice raise.

"Lambo?" he craned his neck at the direction he heard the boy from. "Lambo, are you there?"

He started to walk down the hall to the bathroom and found the door there open too.

"Tsuna! Did you find him?" Yamamoto yelled down the stairs. "He's not in the kitchen!"

"I think he's here!" he yelled back.

Heavy thumps came up the stairs as Yamamoto climbed them. Tsuna didn't wait for him though and went ahead by himself. He pushed open the bathroom door and that's when he saw it.

"Where is he?" he could feel Yamamoto come up behind him.

The taller boy stopped as he too saw what he saw.

"Lambo?" he called out.

Both people at the tub turned their heads and looked up at him.

"Tsuna," the boy raised his brows surprised to see him.

"... Hey,"

Tsuna's words were slow as his eyes glazed over the scene before him. Lambo was sitting naked in the tub, eyes dark and red as if he'd been crying, and his arms were wrapped around a tall blond sitting at the edge of the bathtub. The older boy's clothes were wet as water splashed on his thigh closest to the inside of the tub, and water dripped off from Lambo's arms wrapped arms around his torso. There was also a huge round wet spot on his chest where the younger boy had burrowed his face in. The biggest anomaly though, Tsuna looked down to the floor, was the huge bouquet of white flowers.

"Hey, you're not Reborn," Yamamoto called out from behind him.

Lambo visibly flinched at the name, his arms tightening around the blonde he'd been hugging. The blonde looked at them harshly and both visitors knew something was wrong here.

"Umm," the dark haired boy rubbed his eyes trying to clear his face, "sorry guys. I forgot you were coming today. Um, I'll get ready in a minute. Hold on,"

He fidgeted in the water getting up and the blonde reached over to get a towel. Soapy water poured from his rising form and began to reveal his pale creamy skin. There was a grey bruise blotched at his waist and the brunet quickly closed his eyes flustered.

"Uh... we'll just wait outside," Tsuna turned around giving them space. This was not something he was supposed to see.

The younger boy gave a nod and he went and pushed Yamamoto back out into the hallway with him.

"Wait, what's going on?" Yamamoto asked confused but Tsuna just shook his head, a red flush coating his cheeks.

"I should go, kora,"

They could hear the blonde speak. Lambo mumbled something in reply but he and Yamamoto were already too far away to make it out. The two continued down the stairs and so now…

Here they were sitting in the living room pondering about what they just saw. They just sat there in silence until they saw the blonde pass by the hallway and out the house, the door closing gently behind.

Tsuna's gaze lingered at the mahogany wood that just closed. Should he pry about this? Clearly, he was confused as to what this was and knew that this was not going to be a not-so-innocent subject, but-

Lambo really knew…. some older people.

A set of footsteps sounded down the stairway and Tsuna turned his head to see Lambo, now fully dressed, come into the living room. His face was better now, with the exception of his dark rimmed eyes, but his hair was set down and not giving that wavy bounce that his curly hair usually had. He looked at his two friends and scratched his head.

"I guess I should explain,"

Suddenly, the door opened and the three turned their heads.

"Oh my gosh! You guys! A really cute guy just walked out of here!" it was clearly Haru's voice.

There was a giggle and Kyoko's voice called after. "Tsuna-kun! Lambo-kun! Yamamoto-kun! We're here!"

"Hey!"

The two girls came in smiling and closed the door behind them.

"Ah…" Lambo sighed.

He was going to have to explain it to them too.

* * *

It didn't take long for him to explain. With Tsuna, the words came out easy even with Yamamoto and the two girls there. He knew the spiky haired teen wouldn't judge him, and the two girls were almost crying as he got to the grindy parts (well, mostly Haru. Kyoko just gave that really sad, but heartfelt, emphatic expression). Plus, he had already conquered the first step of telling it to someone already so the second time around went a little easier. As he went over last night's events, he could tell that Tsuna had not been happy at all to hear that he lost his virginity at fourteen, but the boy had tried very hard not to say anything. For Yamamoto, he just sat there listening intently taking it all in.

"How could he just do that to you?!" Haru screamed aggravated.

_Did he even love you?!_ He could read between her words.

"What a monster!"

Lambo smiled weakly, comforted that they all cared so much.

"You're not going to forgive him are you?!"

The wide eyed girl stared at him. He gave her an odd look and she softened into an unsure fold of her brows. He looked around at the faces in the room and found that they all were actually waiting for his answer. It was no secret Lambo was crazy about Reborn and the question… didn't seem like a bad question.

"I don't know," he tried his best to give an honest answer.

Really, he didn't know if he would or wouldn't. Part of him knew that he shouldn't; Reborn just treated him like shit, but the other part of him was just confused and a jumbled mess. He loved Reborn but things just…. things just didn't work out straight and neat like we all wished it did. He didn't know.

"All I do know," Lambo clutched his shirt, "is that it hurts... and I don't want to think about it."

A silence ensued as everyone's shoulders dropped. They could just see how much pain he was going through. A warm hand patted the young boy at the shoulder.

"It's fine you know, to feel hurt. It's going to take a while for someone to get over a relationship,"

Lambo followed the arm gently comforting him and found Yamamoto's brown eyes looking at him. A glint of something - of hurt - that he could strangely identify with shined in them.

"but it's even harder to decide whether to even give up a relationship or keep it. Especially when you're so in love with the person,"

Yamamoto gave a deep experienced sigh locking their gazes together until eventually breaking away.

This intrigued Lambo. This genuine hurt. A question came bubbling up his throat but he was too afraid to ask it. Should he? His lips decided for him.

"Have you… have you ever felt like this, Yamamoto?"

He was a little guilty for hoping that the answer would be yes.

The dark haired athlete gave him a sanguine smile. His brown irises shifted to the two girls in the room, and Lambo could see that the teen was deciding on whether to say anything or not. Perhaps he would reveal too much of his own personal life that he wouldn't want others to know.

"I did," he eventually answered.

Yamamoto gave a quick look to Tsuna, and the shorter boy smiled meekly.

"I chased them for years, but they… told me to give up. I should've expected it though, the way I never got through to their heart. Like you were told to give up, they practically threw the rejection to my face. More specifically, they threw a baseball to my face." The dark haired teen gave a laugh. "I never expected the person I liked most, to use the other thing that I liked most, to hurt me."

The older boy rubbed a spot on his nose, his long dark fingers ghosting over something and reminiscing over something that wasn't there anymore.

"It hurt a lot."

For lack of better words, he said what was so complicated into something oversimplified.

"I thought there was something finally between us when they finally started to let me kiss them, to finally hold them like we were together. For a while, I thought we were and that I finally got them to see me the way I saw them, but I guess they didn't. They never did. Believe it or not, that throw didn't hurt my face, but my heart. I got really depressed after that."

Lambo somehow didn't believe that Yamamoto could fall into such a miserable state. When he always saw the other teen, he was all smiles. Always bright. A tortured smile from Yamamoto's face made him quickly change his mind.

The air in the room became tensely quiet as no one spoke. No one dared break this fragile moment. The tanned athlete noticed the faces around the room and laughed. He gave his usual cheery, Yamamoto laugh easing everyone in the room and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's fine though," he reassured everyone. "I got over it after a while. A long while. My friends got worried and told me to forget about them, no matter how bad it hurt. They told me I'd find someone else, someone who maybe loved baseball as much as I did and didn't abuse me with it, so I shaved my head. I eventually did."

There was a crinkle of lightness in his eyes now which completely replaced the heaviness that was in them before. He gave Tsuna another glance and the boy huffed out a relieved smile.

"Wait. You shaved your head?" Lambo raised a brow backtracking at that weird jump the other made.

"Yeah. To change my image," the spiky haired teen smiled. "I wanted a fresh new image for a fresh new start. It was supposed to signify that I wanted to move on, which I eventually did, but my hair grew out a little before I found someone new. I eventually went back to my old hairstyle again though. The new person that I found wouldn't let me shave my head again," he laughed. "They absolutely hated it!"

The lightness turned into glitter as he spoke of his partner and Lambo frowned. Did that mean he had to shave his head to get the same happy look he had on? Lambo twisted his still wet hair in front of his face and looked at it.

"You know, it actually wouldn't be that bad," Tsuna spoke up. "You don't have to shave your head, but you can always do something to change and make yourself feel better. It's just all about you moving forward,"

"Yeah," Kyoko and Haru nodded. "Something like a make over. People do that all the time,"

Lambo gave out a sigh as he studied his unruly dark hair.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He needed to tame his wild curly hair anyway. Suddenly, his thoughts came back to Colonello when he got out of the shower. He had just finished dressing and the older teen was waiting for him outside in the hallway.

_"You look a little better," the blonde got up from leaning on the wall._

_Lambo gave his best to smile. Colonello came forward and brushed his hands through his damp hair giving an encouraging grin._

_"I'll come back later,"_

_The blonde pulled back his hand and turned around to leave. It was a promise._

Lambo closed his eyes remembering how good the hand felt. Maybe he should keep his hair like this? Straighten his hair out a bit and lose the curls? He did look more mature like this.

"Yeah," he pushed his fingers through his dark locks, "maybe I will change my look."

* * *

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"A one night stand? You're lucky he doesn't doesn't know what that means, because that's one weird definition you gave there. What kind of one night stand is it when your partner knows everything about you? And you usually wait a week max until you get your partners into bed. And how long did you wait for this one? A year?"

.

.

"Reborn? We're not friends. I just happen to know him."

.

.

That's what he heard Reborn call him - beautiful.

.

.

His eyes widened. What was he doing here?

…

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, before you think otherwise, this is still an RL story Q_Q I'm not getting side tracted or anything, but do tell me if this is going too slow and I will try my best.

And just to clarify things, Lambo had an afro when he was young so I was thinking at this time he straightened it out a little bit so gets that wavy hair we see him with when he's 15 .

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
